Communication networks comprising a plurality of nodes can be structured according to a hierarchical structure, wherein there are many-to-one relationships and one-to-one relationships between the plurality of nodes within the communication network.
The plurality of nodes within the communication network is usually designed to provide fixed and pre-defined communication network functions, e.g. routing or switching functions, within the communication network. Furthermore, the plurality of nodes within the communication network is usually implemented using customized hardware appliances.
Next generation communication networks are designed to provide an increased capacity and to support a large number of communication connections. Common approaches using fixed and pre-defined communication network functions provided by a plurality of nodes within the communication network, however, limit the performance and scalability of the communication network, and can impede a flexible adaption of the structure of the communication network.
In US 20130346615, an approach for a placement of a virtual machine is described.